Bully Whistle ONESHOT
by Go-To-The-Extreme
Summary: After seeing bruises on her youngest son's legs Mikoto assigns her eldest son to defend her baby from the bullies.- Sasuke gets a bully whistle from his mom. Whenever he blows into it Itachi hurries to him and beats the crap out of the bullies. Drabble.


**Bully Whistle**

**ONESHOT.**

**A.N: A random thought.**

…

* * *

><p>The scratches on his knee stung and the tiny bump on his forehead throbbed constantly.<p>

Sasuke shyly combed down his bangs with his fingers. He had to hide the red mark on his head form his mother because if she saw it she would lose her mind.

A small round face peeked through the kitchen window. The mouth-watering smell of fried rice and other specialities his mother was famous for almost knocked him off his feet. He was really hungry. Deciding to ignore his better judgement to sneak through the front door, Sasuke opened the screen door and shuffled inside. The brown messenger bag quietly settled on the kitchen chair.

"Tadaima!" The boy yelled out in his squeaky voice.

"okaeri! How was your day sweetie?" Mikoto smiled sweetly at her youngest son. Sasuke quickly stood on his tiptoes and gave his mother a peck on the cheek before he tried to run out to his room.

"Hey, slow down!" Mikoto laughed lightly and cupped his face in her palms.

"So, did you learn any new techniques today?" Sasuke fidgeted and shifted his eyes before plastering a big grin and nodding.

"That's great! Now go wash up, lunch is almost ready." "Hai, Okasan."

Relief washed over him and he wondered if placing a Band-Aid on the bump would attract more attention to it. Just as he was about to turn around his mother gasped "What happened to your knees?" Too late.

"I fell down." The lie just slipped out. "In-In t-t-training." Yeah, sounded plausible enough.

Dark eyes, identical to his own, narrowed dangerously. "Sasuke, tell mommy what happened.

Sasuke's lower lip trembled slightly. He could smell the food starting to burn on the stove, her eyes seethed as she saw the blue bump on his forehead

"Now."

* * *

><p>…. The paper door slid open. Sandals were deposited in the usual place before feet elegantly stepped into the house's main living room.<p>

"Tadaima…" usually silent lips uttered quietly. Half expecting his younger brother to tackle him onto the couch any moment now Itachi sighed tiredly and crossed his feet as he sat down on the cushion at the low table. The ANBU outfit stuck to his back with sweat.

"okaeri." His mother walked into the room. Her hands were empty, which was strange since she usually brought him his lunch with a smile.

Now her face bore fury that sent shivers down his spine. What was even stranger was his little brother hugging her leg, begging her not to embarrass him infront of his _aniki. _Huge watery dark pools glanced at him, a dark red blush almost filling his small face.

"Nooooooooooo, Okaaasaaaaan." He whined continually. Tiny feet lifted off the hardwood floor as his mother stepped forward.

Itachi had no idea what was going on. The distant headache he had previously now sliced through his skull.

"Itachi, I need you to do something-" Mikoto started "I want you to take care of the brats bullying your brother."

Itachi's lips twitched "…You mean kill them?" his amusement was met with promise of death.

"I'll do whatever you want Okasan." Nice save.

Her face relaxed as she breathed. She slowly slid her hand into the pocket in the front of her apron, pulling out a tiny silver item.

Sasuke whined and mumbled insistently but paused and his large eyes got even bigger with curiosity.

Itachi sometimes wondered if, at some point, his brother's face would be composed 50% of just his puppy eyes. They were already impossible to resist.

Mikoto smirked as the silver whistle shone with the sunlight coming through the window in the living room. Sasuke already had his palms up; ready to take any gift he was given. His mother patted his spiky hair lovingly and started to give Itachi instructions on how to 'keep her baby safe.'

Itachi's stomach growled loudly as he just nodded, half unconscious form hunger by that point, as his mother laid out her plan. ….

* * *

><p>[<strong>Next day<strong>]

...Sasuke ran through the streets of Konoha. The weather was amazing. The sky was blue and the breeze tickled his cheeks. The backpack he carried on his bag clattered as the pencils flew about inside. School was starting after fifteen minutes and he was only five minutes away.

His pink lips pulled into a pout as the sound of hurrying footsteps echoed behind his own. The usual perpetrators were on the move. But this time Sasuke knew what to do instead of taking the beatings.

Two brown-haired kids sped ahead, they were fast and that was one reason Sasuke couldn't always avoid them. The pair ran past him at each side, finally they stopped infront of him and blocked his way.

* * *

><p>….. On a rooftop nearby, Itachi's eyes bled to red. The Sharingan spun out of control. So these were the rascals hurting his little brother? He will make them piss their pants in fright if they hurt Sasuke. …<p>

* * *

><p>Said Uchiha didn't slow down. He hoped to run right through the gap the two bullies ahead of him left between them. Someone else was still chasing him. The leader. A large kid with green eyes, raggedy clothes, and a sly smile.<p>

He was going to make it! Just as Sasuke came closer to the gape-toothed kids standing still, they moved closer and hurled him backwards. He landed on his butt painfully, the whistle immediately in his hand. Thanks to the red strap it dangled from around his wrist.

The larger kid caught up to him by then, large hands grabbed the back of his blue shirt. Sasuke blew into the whistle so hard that the other two brown-haired brats covered their ears with their hands. Giving evil looks as the Uchiha thrashed around and kicked the kid, holding him up like an animal, in the face.

Sasuke gave a horrified stare as the big kid's nose started to bleed. In a second he was thrown into the air with tremendous force.

The kid obviously wanted to cause more than a scraped knee this time. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and waited for the impact to hit.

But it didn't.

Peeking through thick lashes he saw the familiar face above him. Itachi held him in his arms. The anger seeped off of his aniki like poison.

It made him feel good yet apprehensive about what was going to happen next.

The thoughts in his head halted as obnoxious yelling and taunting sounded from the three rebellious kids.

"Are we supposed to be scared of your dog huh?"

and

"who's that you're bodyguard?" were shouted in synchronization, laughter rolled off with it.

Itachi's eyes twitched. He might go to jail for killing these kids but he did not mind.

Sasuke covered his face with his hands. He knew using his mother's whistle would bring shame to his brother.

Suddenly he was sitting on the sand road and the biggest kid was in the air, screaming his head off.

The other two bullies stepped backwards in terror as Itachi charged at them. After a moment they were all in the air. Itachi juggled them like a circus performer. Grabbing the person that came down first from his shirt and hurling him up again.

By the end of the hilarious ten minutes torture the tough bullies were all crying and the leader had wet his pants already.

Sasuke laughed and clutched his sides at the expressions of their traumatized faces as they sobbed away, wobbling and blaming each other.

Itachi, who looked amused at his own act, smiled at his brother's beautiful laughter. The joy he saw in the smaller Uchiha made him grateful for his mother's weird plan. He knew that even without the whistle he would always, from that moment on, make his brother happy.

"Watashi wa anata wo aishite imasu, oniisan." Said Sasuke as he hugged his brother briefly and rushed away in embarrassment.

"I'm off to school!" the stumbles Sasuke went through made Itachi laugh softly.

"I'll wait for you at home, Otouto"

_be safe._

* * *

><p><strong> *!Fin!*<strong>


End file.
